Gung-Ho (RAH)
:Gung-Ho is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. The name '''Gung Ho' also redirects to this page.'' Gung-Ho is described as the craziest and scariest jarhead to come out from Parris Island. His esprit-de-corps attitude is infectious especially when he gets out and fights Cobra forces head on, man-to-man. Born on the bayou, Gung-Ho was part of a large Cajun clan. He earned the reputation as a tough brawler and knife-fighter in New Orleans. He joined the Marines at age 18 and graduated top of class in Parris Island. A proud Marine through-and-through, he isn't shy about exhibiting that huge USMC tattoo on his chest. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Gung-Ho was among the number of Joes who were sent to provide backup for a team investigating Cobra activity near the Alaskan oil pipeline. His bravado and showing off he can survive the freezing temperature of Alaska with only served to annoy Rock 'n Roll. He did show what he is really made of by singlehandedly taking on several Cobra Troopers. Gung-Ho was one of the Joes picked to guard Cobra Commander. The ninja Storm Shadow eventually frees the Commander; the ninja and Gung-Ho injure each other during the incident . When Snake-Eyes went to the hospital to cheer him up, Gung-Ho recognized the tattoo on his wrist as the same one Storm Shadow had. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity During the Vietnam War, Gung-Ho served with the future Action Force members Wild Bill, Roadblock and Leatherneck. He was also part of the Orpheus 45th Airborne Cavalry team, where he got on with all his comrades bar one called Rankine. During an operating over the Mekong Delta in 1972, the 45th's helicopter was shot down, with Gung-Ho seemingly the only survivor. Gung-Ho was part of the American branch of Action Force but sometimes visited the European team on missions. He took part in a direct assault on Cobra's London base, during which he was wounded by Storm Shadow and he glimpsed the ninja's tattoo. He was shipped back to the United States for medical treatment, where he told Snake-Eyes about the tattoo. The reprintings of US material sometimes supplied their own explanation for events referred to. He subsequently undertook further missions for Action Force in the Americas.Comprising the UK printings of , , , , , , , , & . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. When Gung-Ho learnt of reports of a terrorist group operating in Vietnam called "Hades", with members wearing old US Army uniforms, he defied orders and returned to Vietnam to investigate. He made his way through the Delta to a section known as the Dead Waters, because of chemicals released during the war. There he discovered that "Hades" consisted of about twenty of his comrades who had survived, but been manipulated and brainwashed by Cobra into believing that the war was still continuing. With the help of an Action Force team who came in pursuit of him, Gung-Ho rescued his surviving old comrades and ended the Cobra operation. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Gung-Ho defended a G.I. Joe base when Cobra assaulted it. After the theft of a spy satellite, he went with the other Joes in following a lead and ends up rescuing Dr. Vandermeer from the clutches of the evil organization. He finally gets the chance to flex his combat muscles by partaking in the mission to get a meteor from the crater of a volcano. Sure enough, Cobra arrives and takes the meteor from the Joes. He was among the first wave to board Cobra's heli-carrier where he proved his strength against a horde of Cobra Troopers. He would get even more action storming the Cobra Castle in a fight to end the M.A.S.S. Device crisis. At the end of the battle, he savors the moment of putting Cobra Commander in custody. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys Trivia * Gung-Ho is the only member of the Joe team to have a fictional birthplace. * The tattoo visible on the chest of the 1983 Gung-Ho figure is not the real Marine Corps insignia, due to trademark issues. * Hasbro artist Ron Rudat based Gung-Ho on his father and uncle - both Marines. His father even wore the same hat. * As Revealed in the first G.I. Joe miniseries, Gung Ho treats his gun like a child and talks to it. External links Write up. Footnotes Category:1983/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Mega Marines Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Battle Corps Category:Night Force Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members